Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=Second Databook, page 266 |image=Flying Thunder God One.png;Minato is at one point… Flying Thunder God Two.png;…but can teleport to wherever the kunai is. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Minato Namikaze, Genma Shiranui~manga, Raidō Namiashi~manga |teams=Hokage Guard Platoon |debut manga=240 |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique created by Minato Namikaze which allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location in the blink of an eye. This technique was the reason behind his nickname, . To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal or to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke, similar to a Summoning Technique, but that is not always the case. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as special kunai. By giving one such kunai to a person, he can immediately teleport to that person at any time. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature.Naruto chapter 503, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 2 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape Tobi's Space–Time Migration, despite the latter already being in physical contact with him. Minato can also use this technique to teleport other objects, such as when he used it to teleport the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required.Naruto chapter 503, page 10 It is because of this technique that Konohagakure came out victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already running short on manpower in the front lines. After having his subordinates toss marked kunai randomly into the enemy ranks, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this technique to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react. This, combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes makes this technique extremely deadly and according to A made Minato the fastest ninja to ever live.Naruto chapter 541, page 8 Minato also passed the technique on to his special guards, Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi and another shinobi, however all three are needed to perform the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another by performing the seal of confrontation with each other with their thumbs, middle and index fingers touching. This allows them to transport anything within the confines of the ring. As they are now the guards of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade has been marked with the technique formula.Naruto chapter, 562, pages 12-13 Trivia * Minato also incorporated the formula into his wife's seal, allowing him to come to her aid at all times.Naruto chapter 501, page 7 * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to the user, it sends them somewhere. * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning. References